


【駝雲】記一次倒霉的求婚日

by Shijuukunichi_Me



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band), YDPP (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-广东话 粵語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27626401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shijuukunichi_Me/pseuds/Shijuukunichi_Me
Summary: 建議BGM：愛言葉Ⅲ我選的是そらみん妹子翻唱的version，我覺得好甜阿
Relationships: Hwang Minhyun/Kim Jaehwan, Jung Sewoon/Lim Youngmin, Kang Daniel/Park Woojin, 丹雀 - Relationship, 駝雲, 黃金





	【駝雲】記一次倒霉的求婚日

**Author's Note:**

> 建議BGM：愛言葉Ⅲ  
> 我選的是そらみん妹子翻唱的version，我覺得好甜阿

七點半的鬧鐘還未響，林煐岷就醒了，他先伸手從床頭櫃上拿起手機，默默把鬧鐘功能關掉，放回去，再把手放回懷中人的腰上抱緊，靜靜地看著愛人的睡臉。鄭世雲正睡得香甜，呼吸平穩，微嘟的嘴好像要吹出小泡泡似的，活像一條小金魚，突然好似夢到了什麼開心的事，嘴角微翹。

我的媽呀我老婆怎麼這麼可愛～～～林煐岷邊擦鼻血邊想。

為了不驚醒到鄭世雲，林煐岷在鄭世雲額頭輕輕落下一個早安吻，慢慢抽回摟在鄭世雲腰部的左手和墊著鄭世雲頭部的右手，慢慢掀起被子，再慢悠悠的起身下床，轉身幫鄭世雲蓋好被子，這一系列動作非常輕柔，鄭世雲都沒有被弄醒，依然睡得很沉。

林煐岷是個普通上班族，每天要早早的起床準備，包括準備愛人美美的早餐，相反鄭世雲是一間音樂教室的吉他老師，本來就是有他的課他才會出現，而且那間音樂教室的老闆是他的好友金在奐(還有個幕後老板黃旼炫)，一直罩著他，再加上有林煐岷寵著養著，所以鄭世雲根本一點都不急著去上班，每天睡到日上三杆才起床。

這不，林煐岷草草啃完自己那份三明治，脫下之前去義大利旅遊時鄭世雲買的惡趣味裸體猛男圖案藝術圍裙，剛把做好的、還漂漂亮亮地擺盤的火腿奄列配吐司和一盒草莓牛奶放到餐桌上，鄭世雲就一邊揉著眼睛一邊走出房門。

“煐岷哥早...呵嗯～” 鄭世雲伸了個懶腰，打了個大大的呵欠。

“早...誒誒誒，你怎麼不穿拖鞋？！地板冷！還有再加件衣服！別感冒了！” 林煐岷看見鄭世雲身上只穿著一套單薄的睡衣，還赤足下床走在冰冷的地板上，不禁皺起眉頭，衝口說出責備的話，可語氣是無奈與寵溺的。

見鄭世雲還矇矇地看著他，似乎還未睡醒，林煐岷回到房間找了一件外套幫鄭世雲穿好，再跑到鞋櫃處找了一雙毛絨拖鞋，蹲下身去抬起鄭世雲的腳替他套上，再把鄭世雲拉到餐桌前，拉開椅子把鄭世雲推到椅子上坐好，順了順鄭世雲亂糟糟的頭髮，動作一氣呵成，林煐岷從不覺得替鄭世雲做這些瑣碎的事很麻煩，愛他就要把他養成殘廢，林煐岷的人生名言。

“那我要出門了唷，你自己要小心~” 林煐岷在門前邊穿皮鞋邊叮囑鄭世雲。

“嗯~路上小心~啾~” 鄭世雲站起身到門前送林煐岷出門，在林煐岷臉上親了一口。

“寶貝兒，你應該親這裡。” 林煐岷心裡樂開了花，愛人那麼主動那麼可愛的獻吻，忍不住耍一下流氓，指了指嘴唇要求再一次。

“不要，我還沒刷牙” 見林煐岷得寸進尺，鄭世雲撂下一句話就回到餐桌前繼續吃他的早餐。

“好好好，那我今晚來接你” 調戲到了愛人的林煐岷心滿意足的看著鄭世雲乖乖地吃早餐，滿意的打開門，走前拿起了門旁小櫃子上的一個小小的紅色袋子，高高興興上班去，只是林煐岷沒有留意到，在同一個櫃子上同樣放著個一模一樣的紅色袋子，這大概是林煐岷的倒霉的開始。

林煐岷到了公交車站，看到了平時坐的那條路線很多人在排隊，奇怪，平時這時間這個路線沒有那麼多人的啊，怎麼今天大排長龍啊，會不會上不了車啊，林煐岷開始擔心，因為那路線就算是早晨繁忙時間也要等二十分鐘才有下一班啊。

正當林煐岷考慮要不要改搭計程車時剛好公車來了，看著前面的人慢慢把公車塞爆，林煐岷想著擠也有擠上去，但命運總是與人作對，剛好到林煐岷的時候已經爆滿了，林煐岷臉上三條線，算了，該放棄的時候就要放棄，換另一條路或許更好，這麼想著的林煐岷掉頭攔計程車去了。

早上要上班上課的人太多，要搶到空的計程車不是易事，偏偏地鐵站又超級遠，林煐岷正當為自己很幸運地攔到計程車感到興奮的時候，不料從後一個胖大嬸把林煐岷擠走，直接開門上車，不要生氣，今天是開心的日子，不要跟她計較，林煐岷無視額頭上的紅色井字，好不容易終於攔下一台計程車，關上車門報上地址，然後就坐在後座看著手中的小袋子傻笑。

今天是林煐岷和鄭世雲戀愛七周年的紀念日，別的情侶或夫妻會有甚麼七年之癢，但他們已經七年了依然如漆似膠，感情非常好，或許是因為他們性格很像，或許是他們興趣愛好相似(除了飲食口味外)，或許是他們懂得互相包容、體諒，會互相照顧、寵愛，或許是他們一起經曆過風風雨雨：家人的責難、朋友的質疑、社會的鄙視與指指點點，也無法阻止他們的愛情，最終以努力和堅持排除萬難，得到了家人朋友的體諒與支持，得到了社會各界的包容和接納，讓他們更珍惜彼此。

而那個紅色小袋子裡裝的是一個紅色的戒指盒，裡面的鑽戒林煐岷早在一個月前就準備好了，今晚，林煐岷會拿著訂好的藍色妖姬去接下班的鄭世雲，帶他到預約好了的他倆常去的鄭世雲非常喜歡的餐廳，吃著兩人的愛吃的餐點，然後林煐岷會在眾目睽睽之下，拿出鑽戒單膝跪下向愛人求婚，許下一生相隨、長相廝守的承諾，再然後回到家......嘿嘿嘿。一想到嘿嘿嘿的畫面，林煐岷笑得更變態了，還好司機大哥沒有注意到，只是在不耐煩地“嘖”了一聲。

嗯？察覺到不妥的林煐岷趕緊抬頭看了看窗外，這不看還好，一看嚇一跳，明明應該要上到高速公路的，可到現在還在小區大馬路上，而前後左右看不到盡頭的車群和此起彼落的喇叭聲都在告訴林煐岷：現在大塞車，遲到是遲定了。林煐岷欲哭無淚，怎麼這一大早那麼不順利呢？

“小伙子，我看你還是去坐地鐵吧，不然不知道要塞到什麼時候啊。” 司機大哥指了指前面十字路口處的地鐵站出口處提議道。

“謝謝大哥！這裡不用找了！” 林煐岷看到地鐵站有如看到一絲曙光，立馬掏錢下車跑到地鐵站去。

畢竟地面在塞車，果然非常多人搭地鐵，林煐岷被擠到西裝和頭髮都亂了，怕在地鐵裡擠著擠著戒指就會不見，把它放回包裡，安心的站在地鐵門邊看著外面的風景等到站。

平時總會提早十五分鐘到公司的林煐岷今天卻是踩點到達，頭髮跟衣服都亂七八糟的，同事們都忍不住用探究的眼神看著他，就連同事兼好友金東賢也忍不住開口詢問。

“哥你發生了什麼事啊？你平時都不是踩點的人啊？！還有頭髮衣服怎麼回事啊？被打劫了啊？“ 金東賢一來就問了一大串問題。

“別問了，倒霉透了。” 林煐岷只想拿膠帶封住金東賢的嘴。但耐不住金東賢連環靈魂拷問，林煐岷將早上的事一五一十告訴金東賢。

“哇喔哥，這是不好的預兆啊，哥今天不是要向世雲哥求婚嗎？有可能失敗啊，要不要擇日再戰比較好啊？” 金東賢擔心地問，他可是知道這哥為了這個求婚準備了多久。

“去你的別詛咒我！” 林煐岷一腳把金東賢踢回去，打開公事包把小袋子拿出來放到桌子上，把公事包放進最底的抽屜，拍了拍小袋子愉快的工作去。

工作了一上午，林煐岷和金東賢出去吃午飯，過程中林煐岷跟金東賢說了他在計程車上臆想的那段，金東賢不禁對著林煐岷說起嘿嘿嘿那段時的痴漢臉翻白眼。用完午餐回到公司，工作了一陣子，開始有點餓了，可林煐岷卻皺起眉頭，平時這個時候同事們會一起叫下午茶，所以林煐岷也叫花店在這個時間點送那束訂好的藍色妖姬過來，可下午茶都到了一段時間了，花還未到，林煐岷怕發生什麼問題，於是決定打去花店問一下。

“XX花店你好，有什麼需要？” 店員妹子溫柔的聲音響起。

“你好，我姓林，之前在妳們這訂了一束藍色妖姬，說好了今天這個時間送的，可到現在還未到，想問問是什麼情況的。” 林煐岷著急地問。

“好我先瞭解一下……不對啊，已經送到了啊，系統顯示簽收了啊。” 店員妹子疑惑地回道。

“不對啊我沒收到啊” 林煐岷真的著急了。

“是OX路OX大廈對吧？”店員妹子在確認一次。

“……是XO路XO大廈……我提醒過這兩個地址名字很像不要弄錯的……” 林煐岷崩潰，送錯地址就算了，還被不知哪個同樣姓林的混蛋簽收走了，這兩個地址距離相差太遠，不可能追得回來，那藍色妖姬很貴的啊。

“……我問問店長怎麼辦吧。” 店員妹子說完這句就放下電話了。過了一會再接起來。“店長說是我們的疏忽，會再賠一束新的給林先生您的，您看……” 店員妹子小心翼翼地問。

“那什麼時候有？我著急送人！” 林煐岷聽到會送來新的立刻垂死病中驚坐起，連忙問。

“嗯……最快明天會有貨……您看……” 店員妹子再小心翼翼地問。

臥槽明天！我今天求婚要用你告訴我明天才有！林煐岷欲哭無淚，可就算對店員妹子發火也改變不了什麼，便叫店員妹子改成明天送到鄭世雲的音樂教室去。沒關係，我還有戒指，林煐岷憤憤地咬著公司三明治。金東賢再次來靈魂拷問，林煐岷告訴他花被人順走了，金東賢再次問求婚要不要改期。

“花沒有了沒事，我還有戒指呢～” 林煐岷晃了晃小袋子。

“……哥我勸你檢查一下戒指有沒有問題吧，一個人一開始倒霉就會不斷的倒霉的。” 金東賢一本正經，林煐岷再次一腳把金東賢踢回去工作，可經過金東賢這麼一說，林煐岷開始不安起來，最終聽了金東賢的建議，打開袋子把戒指盒拿出來打算檢查。

一打開戒指盒，映入眼簾的不是林煐岷買好的求婚鑽戒，而是一枚普通的銀色戒指，林煐岷覺得這戒指眼熟極了，可他現在沒時間回想，急忙把戒指拿出來檢查一下，是不是自己倒著放什麼的。可當他看見戒指內側刻著“Mario”字樣就想起來了，這戒指不就他喵的是金在奐那枚在教會獲得的念珠戒指嗎？怎麼我的鑽戒變成了金在奐的戒指？金在奐你對我的戒指做了什麼？林煐岷被嚇到無法思考了。

而在同時……

“哥你的戒指我昨天幫你拿回來了，從新打磨好了，還刻了字，你看看吧。”鄭世雲拿著一個一模一樣的紅色小袋子來到音樂教室，把手上的小袋子交給金在奐。

“謝謝啦我們世雲尼，哥沒白疼你。” 金在奐捏了捏鄭世雲的臉頰，嗯…，跟自己一樣好捏。

“還說呢，我拿回來了，你卻跟旼炫哥跑了，我也只好先拿回家了。” 鄭世雲一邊整理譜子一邊埋怨。

“好好好，哥請你吃冰淇淋當贖罪……嗯？” 金在奐打開戒指盒，看到內容物臉色一沉。

“世雲啊，這是什麼啊？”

不知不覺到了下班時間，林煐岷在金東賢的嘲笑下收拾東西，準備去珠寶店問個明白，不料鄭世雲突然傳來訊息說下班了，問他在哪。沒辦法，先去接親親老婆去吃飯，不能讓他餓著，林煐岷開始考慮金東賢的求婚改期的建議。

到達了音樂教室，金在奐已經鎖好了門，黃旼炫在旁邊等著，而鄭世雲站在另一邊，看到林煐岷到了就撲上去，對著林煐岷的嘴唇親了一口，然後躲在林煐岷懷裡蹭了蹭，這般不常見的撒嬌讓林煐岷這一整天被老天爺搞的煩躁的心情一掃而空，捧著鄭世雲的臉一頓猛親。

“喂喂喂，現在在大街上呢” 金在奐揶揄的目光看著面前這對情侶。

“不服的話你也這樣做啊” 鄭世雲擺出一副驕傲臉。沒想到金在奐真的揪著黃旼炫的衣領親了上去，而後者則一臉感謝的表情看了看鄭世雲。

“要幸福啊～～” 金在奐笑著揮了揮手，便拉著黃旼炫走了。而鄭世雲也拉著林煐岷往另一個方向走了。一路上兩人十指緊扣，不斷聊著最近和以前的事，還說到了未來，鄭世雲說到了想組建家庭，想領養孩子，還想著退休後，兩人一起回去釜山，住在田野的小屋裡，過著休閒愜意的生活，林煐岷聽著也嚮往極了，可想著本來今天的求婚要泡湯了。

而老天爺似乎還未搞夠林煐岷，到了兩人常去的那家餐廳，門外大排長龍，似乎是現場等候的客人，林煐岷拉著鄭世雲經過那條人龍，來到接待處。

“你好，訂了七點半姓林的兩位 。” 林煐岷自信滿滿地說。

“好的……嗯……好像沒有姓林的兩位，先生是不是記錯了？” 接待侍應翻了翻訂位紀錄後道。

“欸？不可能啊，我上個星期網上訂的啊。” 林煐岷錯愕。“我在幫你查一下……嗯…..網上預約的話姓林的兩位的話應該是明天的七點半才對喔” 接待侍應再翻了翻訂位紀錄後抱歉道。

明天！怎麼又是明天！ 慢慢回想訂位當天，當時是在上班時上網訂的，要按下去的時候上司突然丟了工作過來，自己匆匆點完後就去工作了，該不會是自己手滑點錯了吧？林煐岷立刻拿出手機查，嗯……還真是自己手殘點錯了明天……我幹嘛不打電話來訂啊(〒︿〒) “那如果現場等呢？” 林煐岷不死心。

“ 如果現場等要等兩個小時喔。”

鄭世雲看著林煐岷越來越失望的表情，知道這哥又在鑽牛角尖了，連忙拉著他，“沒關係啦煐岷哥，不吃這間吃別的也可以的。”

鄭世雲小聲地安慰著林煐岷，林煐岷也不好繼續糾纏著，只好牽著鄭世雲轉身離開。但是，不知道今天到底是什麼好日子，差不多間間餐廳都爆滿了，最後，兩人找到了間不算多人的吉X家，進去吃火鍋。媽呀，好好的週年紀念日，居然要吃吉X家，也太不浪漫了吧，林煐岷接近崩潰。

“別不開心嘛，吉X家也好啊，跟哥在一起，就算是麥X勞也可以。”鄭世雲捧著餐盤回來看到林煐岷哭喪著臉，連忙放下餐盤拍了拍林煐岷的頭頂。

“本來想要給世雲一個好的回憶的……算了，是哥不對，今天就好好過，不想其他的了。” 鄭世雲這般安慰自己，林煐岷在這麼消沉下去太不像話了，重新打起精神，今天就好好過吧，其他的之後再想辦法吧。

吃過吉X家之後，時間尚早，鄭世雲提議去廣場那邊走走，林煐岷還在為今晚的計劃泡湯惋惜，心不在焉地答應了。來到廣場也是人山人海，為免走散，林煐岷緊緊地牽著鄭世雲，鄭世雲看著林煐岷牽著自己的大手，覺得其實幸福就是這麼簡單，牽著最愛的人一起走下去。正當鄭世雲想開口說話的時候，廣場的喇叭突然響起音樂，林煐岷也被嚇一跳，然後看到一個個路人開始跳舞。

一個接著一個隨著“Merry You”這首歌加入舞局，林煐岷和鄭世雲對望，了然，這應該是快閃吧～突然，快閃的人排起整齊的隊形，一個男人從他戀人身邊離開，到隊伍中間一起加入跳舞，那男人大概一米八的身高，健碩的身材，優越的大長腿，太平洋般的寬肩，與薩摩耶相似的臉上右眼角下的淚痣更添色彩，而且應該是個舞者，跳得最好的就是他了。而那男人對著跳舞的對象，也就是他的戀人，感覺也是個高挑的男孩，娃娃臉，皮膚偏黑，吃驚地看著他男友跳舞時眼睛睜得圓圓的，似乎是害羞的用手摀住臉，然後可能覺得不能錯過，又放下了手，笑得見牙不見眼，倒是露出了左邊的小虎牙，挺像一隻柴犬的。

一曲完了，後面伴舞們擺好了Ending pose，而為首的男人則掏出了戒指，單膝跪下，對面的男孩吃驚地摀住了嘴，而全廣場的人瞬間安靜如雞，帶著期待的表情見證著。

“佑鎮啊，我愛你，你願意嫁給我嗎？” 男人似乎是緊張，這句話幾乎是吼出來的。

“嗯，哥，我願意！” 男孩幾乎沒有考慮就秒答應了，當然這句也是吼出來的。

男人聽到回答，激動地站起身，把戒指戴在男孩左手無名指，用力抱著男孩親下去，而全廣場的人在男孩吼出“我願意”的瞬間樂開了鍋，一起歡呼了起來，鄭世雲也一起拍手叫好，只有林煐岷的表情像是吃了屎一樣。

人求婚我求婚，為什麼人家求婚那麼順利，我的卻一團糟？花沒了，餐廳沒了，戒指沒了，那念珠戒指還忘了還，而且還讓世雲看到那麼成功的求婚，林煐岷恨不得把那薩摩耶男人的淚痣和柴犬男孩的虎牙摳下來……算了我還是很愛護動物的。

鄭世雲看著林煐岷酸溜溜的表情笑了起來，其實他今天從那枚刻有自己名字的鑽戒就知道了林煐岷打算今晚跟自己求婚，可陰差陽錯地拿錯了，而從剛才林煐岷臉臭得跟什麼一樣，大概是為泡湯了的求婚計畫著急，鄭世雲本來在等林煐岷會什麼時候開口，可要是再放著不管，就真的錯過了機會了，既然這樣還不如自己先開口。

“煐岷哥，我想你今早應該拿錯了，在奐哥的念珠戒指在你那兒吧？” 鄭世雲從包裡拿出了真正放著鑽戒的戒指盒遞給了林煐岷。

林煐岷呆呆的看著鄭世雲，從包裡拿出放著金在奐的念珠戒指的戒指盒遞給了鄭世雲，兩人交換了手上的東西，同步一起打開了戒指盒，鄭世雲確認了是念珠戒指就把戒指盒放回包裡，而林煐岷確認了是消失了幾個小時的求婚戒指，緩緩舒了一口氣，突然想到了什麼，抬頭看著鄭世雲。

“這麼說……世雲你都知道了？” 林煐岷幽怨地看著鄭世雲。

“嗯” 鄭世雲笑著說。廢話，都刻著自己名字了，能不知道嗎？

林煐岷這回終於忍不住，蹲下身用手臂遮住眼睛哭了起來，實在是委屈極了，精心準備的求婚化為泡影就算了，重點是當事人已經知道了，林煐岷覺得自己又蠢又糗又沒用。鄭世雲被林煐岷突然的大哭嚇到，連忙問怎麼回事，也蹲下身摸了摸林煐岷的頭。

哭了一會兒，林煐岷抬起頭來，剛哭過的眼睛紅紅的，但林煐岷沒在意，轉頭看向鄭世雲，從新打開戒指盒，在鄭世雲面前單膝跪下，鄭世雲被嚇到了，不知所措，林煐岷吸了吸鼻子，開始大聲吼著，附近的人看到另一場求婚紛紛安靜了下來，就連剛被求婚的虎牙男孩也留意到這裡的動靜，拉著未婚夫一起為林煐岷打氣。

“鄭世雲先生，在你面前的林煐岷先生是個很遲鈍的人，當初你暗示了很久我都沒看懂，最後是你忍不住主動向我表白才正式在一起的；

林煐岷先生是個很呆的人，不懂怎樣做些浪漫的事哄你開心，還做了很多蠢得讓你哭笑不得的事；

林煐岷先生是個很軟弱的人，在那段被眾人指點的黑暗的時候沒好好的保護你，讓你受到了傷害了，還曾經想放棄；

但你還是不離不棄的在我身邊，給我溫暖，我們一起走過了七個年頭了，可我還是那麼的不成熟；

就像今天明明準備好了東西想給你驚喜，可訂好的花被送錯地方被別人順走，準備好的戒指卻拿錯，訂餐廳訂錯了時間；

可我愛你，想給你名份，想跟你一起實現組建家庭的願望，與你長相廝守，執子之手，與子皆老，

就算是這樣不成熟的我，你還願意跟我在一起嗎？你還願意嫁給我嗎？”

林煐岷說的真摯且感人，有不少路人都被感動哭了，鄭世雲似乎也想起他們的種種，不禁流下眼淚，林煐岷見狀立刻站了起來，用袖子擦去鄭世雲的淚水。

“別哭啊，我會心疼的。”

“煐岷哥，我從來都不覺得哥是軟弱、不成熟的人，雖然哥是真的遲鈍，真的呆，但哥還是將最好的給我，一直照顧著我，明明為我擋下流言弄得滿身瘡痍，卻為了一兩顆砸到我的石頭感到自責，這樣的煐岷哥我最喜歡了，我怎麼可能不答應？當然是樂意至極了！” 鄭世雲抓住林煐岷替自己擦眼淚的那隻手，同樣真摯地說。

林煐岷喜出望外，沒想到這麼爛到自己都看不下去的求婚居然成功了，替鄭世雲戴上戒指，捧著鄭世雲的臉來了個深情的吻，從今以後，兩人就是一體的了，攜手一起走過下半輩子。

今天的林煐岷一直很倒霉，大概是因為今日份的幸運全都在此刻了吧。

-END-

後記1:

鄭世雲：其實哥就算是在做的時候跟我求婚我也會答應的啊（一臉純良）  
林煐岷：喔是嗎？那我再求一次（邪魅的笑）  
然後少兒不宜（不要想了我不會寫的）

後記2:

駝雲去租教堂時剛好遇到丹雀，還剛好要訂同一天

林煐岷：欸欸欸我們先來的  
姜丹尼爾：欸欸欸我先求婚成功的  
林煐岷：……好你贏了

後記3:

金在奐：TMD我的戒指呢？

-END-


End file.
